Las Nuevas Guerreras Edenianas
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Dos compañeras amazonas que viajan para salvar a un reino en donde hacen nuevos y nuevas amigas, que ayudan a vencer al enemigo
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: ****Bueno antes de empezar me inspiré en este fic viendo una película de terror, lo que es raro ya que este fic es de acción pero que importa, empieza donde las protagonistas Astrith y Kayra viven su vida como guerreras amazonas y lo que sucede en Edenia antes de que llegaran, este fic es una derdicatoria a mi querida amiga Toylad y espero que a ella le agrade mi querida ''Kayra''**

**Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo Kayra y Astrith, espero que lo disfruten**

-Dame eso Kayra- Decía una chica de cabellos achocolatados con reflejos rojos y ojos verde brillante con destellos amarillos, de un vestido de cuero con una sola manga, y una armadura de bronce cubriéndole sus pantorrillas y su pecho arrebatándole a su compañera su arco y sus flechas

-Tranquila Astrith, solo bromeaba, además ¿Que tienen de importante tu arco y tus flechas?- Dijo una joven de cabellos negros un poco más abajo de la cintura con reflejos azules y ojos achocolatados con destellos rojos, con un short y una camisa de una manga con una armadura de cobre en sus pantorrillas y su pecho

-Nada, simplemente que no me gusta que cojan mis cosas- Dijo la castaña furiosa a punto de ahorcar a su compañera

-Ya cálmate malhumorada- Dijo la de cabellos negros. La castaña al escuchar que le dijeron malhumorada se abalanzó encima de su amiga y la empezó a ahorcar

-Malhumorada tu abuela- Dijo la oji-verde ahorcando a la oji-marrón

**Kayra P.O.V**

Astrith seguía ahorcándome, pero vaya demente tengo como amiga, aveces pienso que necesita ir a un psicólogo, le di a mi amiga una bofetada y dejó de ahorcarme, oímos el sonido del cuerno indicándonos que debíamos volver a casa, Astrith y yo caminábamos tranquilas por el bosque, estaba tan aburrida de caminar que me subí a la espalda de mi amiga y le dije- Llévame a caballito-

-Ya bájate- Me dijo y me botó al suelo, pobre de mi,me golpee mi traserito T.T seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro templo, donde había muchas mujeres con pieles,armaduras etc. El detalle que olvidé es que nosotras somos amazonas, ya saben, esas guerreras que son como salvajes fuertes y ...

**Si si Kayra ya te entendimos **

No te metas en mi narración Astrith

**Luego dices que la malhumorada soy yo verdad ¬¬**

Como sea ¬¬ ... Como decía antes de que la psicópata me interrumpiera

**Psicópata tu abuela **

¡CALLATE!

**Ok ok gruñona**

Bueno, nosotras somos amazonas, vivimos en el centro de la jungla, les contaré un poco sobre mi, Astrith y yo somos parte del ejército que tenemos, somos las comandantes, desde muy pequeña me entrenaron para ser comandante, odio las faldas, soy muy rebelde no me gusta hacerle caso a nadie, yo pongo mis propias reglas, me dicen siempre marimacha pero a mi que, no me interesa la opinión de los demás, tengo una pantera como mascota llamada Ranger, soy la más fuerte de las amazonas y mi arma es un hacha. Creo que eso es todo, a no se me olvidaba que...

**Duermes con tu osito de peluche**

No es cierto

**Si, se llama RD jajaja**

Cállate Astrith, no tienes porqué estar contando mis cosas personales T.T

**Jajajajajajaja**

Bueno, les contaba que no me gusta que se metan conmigo, así que nunca lo hagan. Si tu, el del otro lado de la pantalla, no te metas conmigo

**-.-U**

**Astrith P.O.V**

SIIIIIIII al fin mi turno de narrar, esta lenta dura toda la vida ( señalando a Kayra )

**Cállate nenita**

Tu abuela

**La tuya**

Espérate a que estés dormida, te voy a tirar al lago para que te coman las pirañas ¬¬

** Loka ¬¬**

-.-U bueno, yo soy parte del ejército amazona como recién les dijo Kayra, la loka me dice ''Bruja sin sentimientos'' pero por mi que se la coma un caimán

**Oye ¬¬U**

Yo soy la típica chica que no le tiene miedo a nada, yo pienso que los sentimientos son inútiles como Kayra

**¬¬U**

Tengo una agilidad felina y mis sentidos son muy agudos, tengo fuerza y muy buenos reflejos, tengo una tigresa llamada Taisha, es mi amiga y mi fiel compañera, mi arma so mi arco y mis flechas ya que tengo una excelente puntería, soy una gran cazadora. Bueno es todo

**En Edenia**

**Kitana P.O.V**

Soy Kitana princesa de Edenia, hoy hace mucho calor así que me metí a mi piscinita n.n pero escuche un bombardeo así que fui a ver que pasaba y Edenia estaba siendo atacada, reuní a todos los habitantes de Edenia al palacio, pedí ayuda a los concursantes del torneo Mortal Kombat, combatimos contra los que atacaban Edenia, estaba peleando contra un monstruo logré matarlo con mis abanicos y llegaron 3 más a atacarme, peleaba con los 3 pero era muy difícil, de repente llegaron Mileena y Skarlet a ayudarme, eran nosotras 3 contra esos 3 monstruos, solos los Edenianos no podíamos, así que pedí ayuda, escribí una nota y la tiré al río en una botella y esperé a que llegara la ayuda

**Narradora **

Kayra y Astrith se encontraban bebiendo agua de un río y vieron que una botella se acercaba, pero cuando ya iba a llegar se undió en el río

-Que bien, ahora una de nosotras deberá ir por la botella- Dijo Kayra

-Ve tu- Dijo Astrith empujando a Kayra y la oji-marrón cayo al rió

-Vaya gracias¬¬ - Dijo la de cabellos negros

-De nada n.n - Dijo la castaña

La oji-marrón nadó hasta que vió la botella, la cogió y nadó de nuevo hasta la superficie

-Aquí está- Dijo la de cabellos negros

-Hay una nota- Dijo Astrith sacando el papelito de la botella y lo leyó en voz alta- Ayuda, monstruos atacan a mi reino, estamos desesperados, Edenia necesita su ayuda, necesitamos combatir a esos monstruos deformados como Mileena **Oye **perdón esa era Mileena pero por favor ayuda Muchos besitos y abrazos cariñosos al que la esté leyendo Att: Kitana, la princesa de Edenia que las o los quiere mucho :3 -

-Que dices Astrith ¿ La ayudamos?-

-Si, vamos- Las amazonas silvaron llamando a sus mascotas, Kayra se subió a su pantera y Astrith a su tigresa rumbo a Edenia

**Es todo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews para seguirla**

**Beshitos y abrashitos a todos/as los/las quiero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos aquí con el nuevo capítulo de las cabezas huecas, digo, Las Nuevas Guerreras Edenianas**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten**

-Astrith estoy muy aburrida- Dijo Kayra recostada en su pantera- Tengo mucha hambrita y debo ir al baño-

-Aguantate- Dijo la castaña adelantándose con su tigresa

-Ya no aguanto- Dijo la de cabellos negros corriendo detrás de un árbol, salir de detrás del árbol Kayra se subió a su pantera de nuevo y siguieron rumbo a Edenia, las amigas llevaban 2 horas caminando cuando de pronto una chica vestida totalmente de rojo con la cabellera roja las detuvo

-Quienes son ustedes- Dijo la pelirroja en posición de pelea

-Nosotras somos Kayra y Astrith, somos guerreras amazonas y vinimos a ayudar a Kitana la princesa de Edenia

-Como se que no mienten- Dijo la chica y la oji-verde le eseñó la carta que había escrito Kitana pidiendo ayuda, la pelirroja ibservó la carta detenidamente y comenzó a reír- Jajajajajajaja

-De que te ríes- Dijo la ojimarrón a la chica escarlata

-Monstruo deformado jajaja- La chica siguió riendo, 2 minutos después dejó de reír y les dijo a las amazonas-Síganme, las llevaré al palacio- Las 3 se dirigieron rumbo a un enorme palacio- Por favor adelante- Dijo la pelirroja- Por cierto, soy Skarlet- Dijo la chica escarlata ofreciendo su mano y las 2 amazonas la estrecharon primero Kayra y luego Astrith, al entrar al palacio había una joven de ojos avellana, cabello largo y negro con un traje azul comiéndose un chocolatito , la castaña dio un paso al frente

-Buenas tardes, somos Kayra y Astrih, estamos aquí porque hemos encontrado su carta pidiéndonos ayudar, y será un verdadero honor ayudarte a ti y a tu reino- Dijo Astrith para luego hacer una reverencia, Kayra hizo o mismo

-Gracias por ayudarmeeeee- Dijo y se abalanzó sobre las 2 jóvenes dándoles un gran y fuerte abrazo- Gracias, de veras-

-Princesa, no nos... apriete tan.. fuerte.. nos quedamos... sin aire- Dijo la ojimarrón casi sin respirar

-Ho, lo siento- Dijo la princesa Edeniana a las amazona, les mostraré una habitación donde pueden quedarse- La princesa Kitana comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto a las 2 amazonas les ruge el estomago y se sonrojan- Al parecer no han comido nada, vengan, vamos a cenar, dijo la princesa caminando hacia otra dirección, las guerreras amazonas la siguieron hasta la cocina donde a cada una les sirvió un plato de arroz con pollo, las 2 compañeras se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, al terminar de comer la princesa llevó a las chicas a una habitación grande de color celeste c 2 camas una celeste pálido y una azul marino

-Pido la azul marino- Dijo Kayra corriendo hacia la cama y Astrith también, las 2 se sentaron en la cama

-Yo quiero esta cama- Dijo Astrith

-Pero yo la pedí primero- Dijo Kayra

-Pero yo la quiero- Dijo Astrith

-Chicas no peleen es solo la cobija que es celeste, iré a traer otra que tal vez te guste Astrith- Dijo Kitana quitando la sábana celeste

-Ok- Dijo la castaña, la Edeniana se fue y regresó con una sábana color rojo y se la puso a la cama de Astrith

-Listo Astrith- Dijo Kitana y la castaña se acostó en la cama

-Ahora quiero esa cama- Dijo Kayra

-Lo siento Kayra, tu querías esa cama así que en esa te quedarás- Dijo la oji-verde

-Tiene razón- Dijo la de ojos avellana

-De acuerdo- Dijo la ojimarrón cruzándose de brazos, el día transcurrió llegó la noche, ambas amazonas se acostaron a dormir, a día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y comenzaron a practicar, Astrith tiro al blanco y Kayra a hacer movimientos con su hacha, ya era hora del desayuno y entraron a la cocina donde cogieron una manzana cada una para salir a visitar el reino de Edenia

**Ya se que quedó muy corto pero bueno, se me fue la inspiración, tal vez en el otro capitulo pasen más cosas**

**Sayonara**


End file.
